1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of instruments for indicating engine efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of the following U.S. patents: the Dickinson U.S. Pat. No. 1,187,279; the Clark U.S. Pat. NO. 1,401,315; the Brandenburg U.S. Pat. No. 1,527,114; the Davis U.S. Pat. No. 1,552,119; the Schulz U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,413; the Leto U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,870; and the Cuff U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,368. None of the above patents suggest or disclose applicant's device.
It should be pointed out that the nation is currently in the midst of an energy crisis, particularly in short supply for the tremendous demand is gasoline and oil. Accordingly, a need exists for vehicle operators to be, as a part of their normal driving procedures, made constantly aware of conditions which result in poor gasoline mileage. In other words, it is believed that most vehicle operators are concerned about the fuel crisis and would voluntarily take the necessary corrective action to improve the operating efficiency of the automobile engine if provided with proper means which constantly remind and qualitatively educate about efficiency in engine operation.